The invention relates to a container of plastic material provided with a base, side walls connected thereto and a top wall with a filling and/or pouring opening.
Such a container is often used for liquids or pourable substances, whereby the problem occurs that the container cannot be entirely emptied. This comes about because the container is formed such that it is stackable. For that purpose the pouring opening may not protrude above the top wall, so that when emptying takes place substance remains behind in the container.
The invention has for its object to form the container such that this problem is obviated, whereby the container nevertheless remains stackable.